There is widespread objective neuropathological evidence of damage (atrophy) in the brains of alcoholics but a lack of agreement as to the specific behavioral (perceptual-cognitive) and neuropsychological functions which are impaired. We propose to conduct rigorously controlled studies of male alcoholics guided by neuropsychological theories concerning hypothesized 1) frontal lobe dysfunction and 2) hemispheric laterality dysfunction, i.e. greater right than left hemispheric impairment. Groups of long term alcholics, (more than 8 years) short term alcoholics and control patients will be given cognitive tasks involving hypothesis formation and shifting strategies, delayed memory tests, visual search recognition and memory tasks and measures of visual-motor integration, all tests of the frontal lobe hypothesis. A second series of experiments test the right hemisphere hypothesis by presenting stimuli independently to each visual field and deriving measures of reaction time to lights and to verbal and nonverbal stimuli, perceptual recognition thresholds, backward masking effects and visual search time for verbal and nonverbal stimuli. Personality variables of introversion-extroversion and revised Locus of Control Scale will be correlated to, and combined with, neuropsychological deficits as predictors of treatment process and outcome.